


Laughter Lines

by Artsy_trash



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_trash/pseuds/Artsy_trash
Summary: Adam wonders about his relationship with Lawrence





	Laughter Lines

“What are we doing here L?”

It’s an honest question that comes out as more of a whisper. It had been a year since the two had met, 9 months since Lawrence had grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him breathless, and 3 minutes after he had said I love you. 

“Well, right now I’m laying here with the love of my life, wondering how an asshole like me got so lucky as to get you.”  
“I’m serious Lawrence”  
“So am I.”  
“I’m not...good, okay? Not for anyone, especially not you. I mean sure you love me today, what about tomorrow? What about 10 years from now? Everyone I love, everyone I’ve ever loved, I’ve fucked up. I can’t- I can’t do that to you. I can’t hurt you, I can’t lose you”

Lawrence’s brows furrowed as he ran his fingers through Adam’s hair  
“You won’t.”  
“I wi-“  
“You won’t”  
Lawrence’s voice grew stern as he grabbed his face and forced Adam to look into his eyes  
“I love you. And I know that you love me. Nothing in this world could ever change that. You would never try to hurt me. Nor I you.”  
Adam dropped his head, letting out a defeated sigh

“But...can you see a future with me?”  
Fingers traced the sides of his face, wiping away tears he didn’t know were falling  
“My darling, I can see everything with you”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”

He leaned down, softly meeting Adam’s lips. 

“I can see myself waking up to you every day for the rest of my life”

Another kiss

“I can see us when we’re old and covered with wrinkles”

Adam let out a wet laugh as Lawrence kissed both of his cheeks. 

“I promise you there is no version of my life that you’re not in. Not a version I want to live in anyway.”

One last lingering kiss was planted on his lips. 

“You’re all that I want. Cross my heart.”

Adam fell into his embrace and breathed for the first time in what felt like forever. 

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first fanfic in like 2 years!!!  
> Also this is literally the first time I've written fluff before bc im usually a big ball of angst so uhh yeah this was fun


End file.
